Laced Up
by Xianthra17
Summary: Don't make your loved ones wait. Or else you will be tied up to endure luscious torture. Uchihacest. YAOI. You've been warned. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**A/N : **_I am alive! You must have read apologies after apologies... so I won't apologize. I know, I am bad. I don't have any alibis under my hat. I just got too distracted that I left this side of myself. I was busy playing Dawn of Darkness on Facebook. Hahahahaha! I know it's really late (I am part Chinese and Chinese New Year is yet to come soooo it's still not that late)... but still let me greet all of you... HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_I got a list here for my so called 2013 resolutions... I just hope that I can accomplish at least 50% of it..._

_For FFN, I will strive extremely hard to : finally finish my SasuHina fic... to create the finale of my Uchiha Diaries series... and to create more fics (though they may come as one-shots) and to try another series with a different pairing (this is a real challenge)._

_For starters (forgive me... I really need to have my brain repaired. It needs a new set of gears and a change of oil to remove the rust), I came up with this rushed fic. As always, it stars my beloved Uchihas. Forgive me for starting this year with a bland fic. I will do my best to improve. Again, sorry for my hiatus (see? I apologized XD)... I fervently hope that you will enjoy..._

* * *

**LACED UP**

Itachi stared at the clock sitting on his desk. His dark eyes bored over the numbers. If staring could kill inanimate objects, the clock would be just a pile of rubbish by now. His gaze followed the thin strip of metal that moved along with the tick. He have been in this unmoving position for more than thirty minutes now and he was seeing red. He hated waiting.

He was a man who valued time. Being the CEO and the owner of Sharingan Corp (the most prestigious electronics and software company in Japan), he knew better than to be late for an appointment.

Itachi tapped his slender fingers on the Mahogany desk before him. All his pens were already broken into two. He had no other output for his rage as he was out of pens. Papers were a joke. Sasuke better have a good excuse for being late. Even if he was his brother, he had no reason to be late. He knew very well that Sasuke was aware that they were meeting today, supposedly an hour or so ago. Thursday mornings were the only time they had to see each other in their week of busy schedules. To make matters worse, they only can see each other for 4 hours.

Itachi took a deep breath and sighed loudly. He tried to calm himself down. Sasuke was never late. He tried calling him, but stopped before the first ring. He didn't want Sasuke to think he was that needy. His mobile phone was now resting in one of his desk's drawers. It has been tempting him to call Sasuke, that he had to put it away and fight the itch.

Sasuke will be here... Sasuke will be here... He chanted slowly in his mind. Having this discreet love affair with his brother was killing him. He was turning into this love-crazed fool as the years go by. He still functions well, office-wise. But when he was alone, all he can think of was Sasuke and his delicious moans. Like right now, he can't stop himself from getting turned on with those thoughts.

He was sure Sasuke didn't meet an accident. Kami forbid, he knew Sasuke wasn't dumb on the road. Sasuke's office was in the another part of the city. A 2-hour drive to Tokyo to be exact, where the younger raven managed his share of the family business. He finally got up and walked around the room. He was getting impatient. He glanced at his wristwatch, Sasuke was officially late for an hour and a half now. He frowned.

For a split second he felt funny. His brows furrowed. Sasuke was okay. He had to be. He squinted his eyes, forcing the dangerously bizarre thoughts that was consuming his mind. Sasuke was...

"Nii-san!"

... finally here!

His head automatically popped up as he faced his brother. There was Sasuke, breathlessly standing by his office room's main door. His cheeks where dusted with pink, maybe from running. His dark bangs framed his perfect face, the sides glistening with sweat. He was breathing through his mouth and Itachi can see the pink tongue faintly from the action.

Itachi's gaze then traveled to his brother's neck, the soft creamy skin was damp and he can see the pulse of his racing heart. Sasuke was wearing a business suit in charcoal gray. And he was wearing one of Itachi's red ties... big mistake. Itachi felt his blood boil with desire from that the sight. He loved it when Sasuke wears his things.

"I am sorry I'm late. I..." Sasuke stated. Itachi closed his eyes. "Close the door Sasuke." he ordered in monotone. Sasuke gulped and gently closed the door. He remained near the door and stared at his shoes. "Lock the door." Itachi whispered. Sasuke nodded and moved to that task. Itachi went back to his chair and looked at his brother.

"Nii-san. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I..." Sasuke blurted but Itachi motioned him to stop. "Silence. I am not really that interested to know why you are late. Save your breath, otouto." Itachi mumbled as he motioned Sasuke to come closer.

Sasuke bit his lower lip as he made a move towards Itachi's table. Itachi was smirking inwardly. Sasuke looked extremely cute, biting his lip and frowning. Itachi wanted to rip his brother's clothes off and devour him. But that had to wait. He needed to punish Sasuke first. He got up and ordered Sasuke to sit on his chair.

His brother followed obediently. He passed by Itachi and sat down. Itachi looked at Sasuke, who was trying so hard not to fidget. Giving him the silent war was a great frustration button pusher. Itachi knew Sasuke hated being given the cold treatment.

He raised his foot and rested it on the coffee table. He then began to untie his shoe laces, removing it totally from the eyelets of his black oxfords. His movements were slow and teasing. He wanted to get Sasuke's full attention.

Sasuke was silently looking at Itachi as he began to unlace the other shoe. When done Itachi walked over his seated brother, stooping over so they can see each other in the eye. "Nii-san, I..." Sasuke whispered. Itachi shook his head slowly "Didn't I tell you to keep quiet?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded and shut his mouth. Itachi smirked, his eyes glinted with mischief. "Don't ever make me wait again Sasuke... you hear?" he growled. Itachi then took Sasuke's hand by surprise and began tying his forearm on the armrest with his shoe lace, swirling the laces over his forearm.

Sasuke started to protest, but Itachi was already working on the second forearm. "Nii-san! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. He knew how loud they can get when they made love. They were in his brother's office for heaven's sake. "Nii-san?!" Sasuke demanded an explanation. Itachi chuckled "Stop whining will you?" he stated. Sasuke tried to move his arms - Itachi made a fine work in tying him down. He can't move at all. Great!

"Nii-san, can you punish me somewhere else? I mean... we're like, .OFFICE..." Sasuke dramatically emphasized the last three words.

Itachi wanted to laugh out loud. He can see that Sasuke was getting scared. He intentionally didn't tell Sasuke about some minor changes he made to his office earlier that week. That can wait. Teasing Sasuke was one of few things Itachi loved doing to his brother... though it didn't come close to kissing... and there was touching... and petting... Oh! Itachi loved doing a lot of gerunds on Sasuke.

Itachi went to his table and reached for the intercom. He then pressed a button "Konan, take my calls. I will be out for an early lunch..." he stated. A beep was heard and a woman's voice filled the room "Got it. Will you need Kisame?" she asked. Itachi didn't need his driver for now. "No, thank you. That is all." he said and pressed the mute button. He looked at Sasuke and smiled. His office had a door that led to the basement where his car was. Itachi always used that door in and out of his office. He rarely graces his presence at the main entrance of the building.

Looking at Sasuke all flushed and tied was a major turn on. He felt his cock twitch with anticipation. It haven't softened yet from his unwanted thoughts earlier, it just got even harder.

Sasuke eyed his brother's pants and felt blood crawl up to his face. Itachi was turned on, based on the dangerous bulge he was sporting in between his legs. Sasuke suddenly felt his throat go dry. This time not from fear but from excitement. Seeing Itachi aroused for him was enough to turn him on. Maybe being late was good, in a way. All he had to do was mellow Itachi down a bit and talk some sense into him. If he could, they couldn't possibly have sex in the office no matter how tempting it was.

Itachi stood before Sasuke and smiled, his eyes hazed with desire. "How dare you make me wait..." he whispered as he traced a finger along Sasuke's jaw line. Sasuke closed his eyes and shivered. "I said I was sorry..." he responded, but it came out in a breathy whisper.

Itachi felt Sasuke tremble and it made him want his brother more. Maybe he can let go of the punishment until he gets his fill... No! His brother deserved this punishment for wasting almost 2 hours of their precious time. Sasuke opened his eyes and met Itachi's dark gaze. The punishment was now implemented...

Itachi cupped Sasuke's face and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke... you've been a bad boy... you know that don't you?" he growled. Sasuke couldn't do anything but nod. Itachi patted his head.

His fingers then reached for his tie and loosened it. He then moved his nimble fingers on Sasuke's shirt and began to unbutton them. In slow but precise moves, Itachi's light fingers released Sasuke's warm heaving torso from the confines of the dark suit. Sasuke's naked chest and abdomen came to view. Itachi smiled, loving the blush that slowly consumed Sasuke's face.

"N-Nii-san..." Sasuke whimpered as Itachi ran his hand over Sasuke's crotch. He gently caressed his brother's clothed erection with his hand.

Despite the pants and the underwear, Sasuke can feel the heat radiating from Itachi's palms. He felt like he was burning. Jolts of excitement coursed through his veins. They have never done it in Itachi's office yet. It was always in a rented room or their private condos. The car experience was unforgettable, but it was uncomfortable. Sasuke sucked in a great deal of air and exhaled loudly. He had to admit that he was getting very excited.

Itachi smiled as he looked at Sasuke's flushed face. How beautiful his brother was. A perfect example of what a man should be. Thick dark hair that shone like granite under the sun with hints of blue. His eyes, those speaking orbs that hid nothing what his mouth can conceal. His alabaster skin, perfectly soft and unblemished. His body was fit, from the firm muscles on his chest to the toned planes of his abdomen. Everything Sasuke had was beautiful.

By instinct Itachi licked his lips. He was unconsciously drooling over Sasuke in his slightly exposed form.

He continued moving his hands, giving Sasuke's cock a soft squeeze every now and then. Sasuke's breathing hitched a notch higher. "Sasuke... I will have to punish you." Itachi whispered to his ear.

"Y-Yeah... for making you w-wait." Sasuke's speech came out in whispers as he fidgetted on the chair. "Y-your unfair nii-san. I said I'm s-sorry. B-but you didn't accept my apology." Sasuke struggled as his eyes closed at the sensation Itachi was giving his crotch right now. "I'll accept it later, otouto..." Itachi whispered as he gently licked the shell of Sasuke's ear.

Itachi went down on his knees and loosed Sasuke's belt and unzipped his pants. Sasuke gasped. Itachi frowned. Sasuke was never fond of using boxers, he thought with dismay as he looked at the brief-covered pride his brother had. He removed the belt and the unbuttoned Sasuke's pants. He then pulled the garter down, revealing a mass of dark hair nesting his brother's pride. "Beautiful..." Itachi murmured as he ran his finger on the smooth mushroomed head, spreading the precum all over the plump, warm flesh.

Sasuke bit his lower lip. That felt so good. Itachi's fingers knew him too well. Every touch brought a massive explosion of sensations all over his body. It's been days since he felt Itachi's touches over him. He wanted Itachi badly, but he was afraid to voice it out.

Itachi knew Sasuke was in agony. Sasuke's eyes spelled his need in bold letters that were hard to miss. Just looking at Sasuke silently needing him made Itachi want to reach his first orgasmic release. Sasuke was the personification of sex. The delicious breathing and lovely grunts Sasuke was making went directly to Itachi's cock. He can't take it anymore. He was supposed to torture Sasuke, but unfortunately he was getting the delicious pain as well.

He tugged Sasuke's pants down, pulling the briefs along. Sasuke's creamy thighs were now exposed as the unwanted garments were pooled over his ankles. "Nii-san!" Sasuke gasped as the coldness from the air conditioning greeted his exposed flesh. Itachi grinned, Sasuke was helpless, all tied up on the chair. He had him the way he wanted : frustrated, aroused and needy. This will be good. Itachi loved passionate sex, but he loved angry sex even better.

Itachi took Sasuke's cock and moved his fingers over the veined skin while his other free hand fondled Sasuke's balls. Sasuke smelled sweet as always. "Nii-san... don't..." Sasuke protested. Too late. Itachi ran his tongue on Sasuke's length.

Sasuke felt his knees turn to jelly. He was glad that he was seated, Itachi's warm wet tongue set a delicious contrast against the cold temperature of the room. Sasuke shivered as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. He was wasting his energy on trying to free himself from the shoe laces. Itachi was as always good with everything, he even perfected tying him down.

"Does it feel good Sasuke?" Itachi whispered, his breath tickling over Sasuke's cock. Sasuke glared at Itachi. He hated being teased. But he can't do anything. He offended Itachi from being late. He had to accept the punishment. And he knew damn well that Itachi knew he loved being ordered around. They knew each other too well by now. They were brothers after all.

Itachi chuckled. He knew Sasuke wanted to touch him. Excitement rushed through his veins. He took Sasuke's length in his mouth and began to suck him gently as he slowly pumped the base of the turgid pride. Sasuke wanted to scream with pleasure but he bit his inner cheek. There were at least a hundred people outside and he didn't want to let them hear the pleasures Itachi was capable off.

Sasuke felt miserable as he watched Itachi work on him. It was already hard not being able to scream your satisfaction. But what pissed him the most was the fact that he can't touch Itachi. He wanted to hug him and touch him all over. Damn you Itachi! He screamed from his mind. Just you wait, I'll make you pay back for this.

Itachi gradually increased his sucking, swirling his tongue all around Sasuke length and scraping his teeth gently over the veined skin. Sasuke's heavy breathing and grunts were slowly getting louder. Itachi continued to suck, changing the pace - teasing his brother to no amends. He then slowly took Sasuke in a bit more, hoping to fill his mouth with the delicious treat. But it was difficult. Sasuke's hard monstrosity made him gag and gasp for air. He released the delightfully abused cock with a pop. He'll get back to it later.

He heard Sasuke sigh with dismay. He knew that if he continued a bit longer, Sasuke would cum. But he was still punishing his brother. It wasn't time yet. Sasuke's self-control was amazing. He didn't even utter a plea to untie him. Itachi looked at him and smiled "Don't be sad. We haven't started yet." he assured Sasuke. "You are mean nii-san..." Sasuke mumbled with a pout. Itachi leaned over and planted a long wet kiss on Sasuke's eager lips. "No I'm not..." he said as he ended the kiss.

Itachi loosened his tie and threw it carelessly over his shoulder. He unbuttoned his long sleeves and walked towards Sasuke. He then sat on Sasuke's lap, facing his brother. The chair squeaked from the added weight. "Kiss me Sasuke..." Itachi ordered as he removed his shirt off. He felt Sasuke's cock move beneath. "Untie me and I will kiss you properly..." Sasuke whispered, his voice dangerously low.

"No... kiss me here..." Itachi said as he straightened up, making Sasuke face his chest. Sasuke's head moved towards Itachi's right nipple. He kissed it and swirled his tongue around the rosy nub, feeling it harden against his tongue. He heard Itachi moan his approval. Sasuke then trailed his tongue on the valley on Itachi's chest before crossing over the neglected nub. He continued to lick and gently suck the small mounds of pleasure set before him. Itachi's fingers ran through hs hair and gently directed his head and mouth to where he wanted them to be.

"You smell good Itachi..." Sasuke whispered hotly against Itachi's skin. Itachi felt his cock pulsating painfully. He wanted to make this torture longer. But who was he kidding? He needed Sasuke now. Ever since his brother placed his foot in his office earlier. He got up in an instant, leaving Sasuke surprised and dismayed again. "Itachi..." Sasuke called out, his voice croaked with need.

Itachi quickly removed his pants and his boxers off. He was strutting his birthday suit in his office. "Nii-san... someone might hear us..." Sasuke whispered as his eyes grew wide. "Let them..." he responded. Itachi quickly opened one of his drawers and brought out a tube of lube. "Untie me... please..." Sasuke pleaded as Itachi began twisitng the cap off the tube. He squeezed a great amount and spread it over his palms. He then walked over and reached for Sasuke's angered member. And began rubbing it thoroughly.

Sasuke began squirming. His inner cheeks were stinging. He can taste blood. He have been biting to hard to keep himself from screaming. Itachi then leaned over his desk. His perfectly rounded ass was in front of Sasuke. He heard his brother inhale loudly. He spread his legs a bit.

"Sasuke... " he called out sweetly. He didn't have to look back and check if he got his brother's attention. He knew he did. He slowly inserted a finger in his own ass. Gasping a bit. He slowly moved his finger in and out of his love-hole. "Sasuke..." Itachi moaned as he continued his ministrations. He even started to slowly grind himself in time with his finger.

"Stop! Stop Itachi. Are you trying to kill me? Untie me now or else I..." Sasuke grunted in pain. Itachi looked back and gave Sasuke a teasing wink. He inserted another finger and gasped, adding to Sasuke's torment. Sasuke's cock was weeping heavily with want. Damn Itachi and his teasing fetish. His brother was the master of seductive pain. Sasuke's loins were in a turmoil.

"Ahhhh..." Itachi groaned as another finger went in his sweet ass. Sasuke's eyes burst into flames, his nostrils flared with rage. "Itachi! Stop that and get me off this ties now!" he growled loudly. He heard Sasuke move towards him. He can hear the rollers on the chairs squeak as it slid towards him. He felt Sasuke's knees hit the backside of his legs. Itachi had to give in to his needs, he was extremely aroused from his finger fucking.

"Don't move Sasuke..." he whispered. His back was facing Sasuke. He felt for Sasuke's arms and held on it for support. He slowly lowered himself down, feeling the warm tip of Sasuke's hard erection and directing it to his ass. "Itachi... please untie me..." Sasuke begged. This was a different kind of rape and Itachi was loving every bit of it.

He slowly pushed himself down. "Oh god... Itachi!" Sasuke groaned loudly as he savored the tight warmth that began to envelope his cock. "S-sasuke..." Itachi groaned as he slowly continued to go down. He felt Sasuke's gentle bites on his back. Beads of sweat decorated his back. "You are still so tight, Itachi. Damn you!" Sasuke growled as Itachi felt a sharp bite on his arm.

Finallly, Itachi was able to fully take Sasuke. He was now fully seated on Sasuke's lap. He can feel the gentle throbbing of Sasuke's cock in him. He felt completely full. Heaven's it felt wonderful. He can hear the gentle panthing Sasuke was making. Itachi slowly pulled himself up and sat down again... gently at first, trying to find the right timing. "Sasuke... you are so hard..." he groaned loudly.

"Itachi..." Sasuke was lost for words as Itachi continued to move. Then Itachi finally located his sweet spot. Sasuke felt Itachi tremble with pleasure as he groaned loudly. Sasuke wanted to see his brother's erotic face as he rode him. But he had his back on him. It was still a very good view though, seeing Itachi's perfectly rounded ass bounce on his lap was as fulfilling.

With every thrust, a sexy load groan escaped Itachi's mouth. It was accompanied by obscenities and a frenzied description of what he was feeling.

"Ahh... Sasuke... Fuck! You are mine... you hear that? Only mine!"

"Sasuke... I love your cock... Fuck, it's so hard... so big... so good... Ah! So good...!"

"Sasuke... Ahhh... Love me... I am yours... Yes... Hah!"

Sasuke was already bursting. Having Itachi take control of him like this, making him helpless was a major turn on he never expected to have. The mix of frustration and pleasure was so intense... nothing like he ever imagined. This can't be real... he might be probably dead and was with an angel in paradise.

Sasuke was now seeing stars and by the way Itachi's twitching ass was acting, he knew his brother was close with his own release. He leveled his feet and tried to meet Itachi's thrusts, despite the difficult position he was on.

The chair was creaking loudly as it rocked under their weight. Sasuke's arms were beginning to get crimson from the contained movement he was having. Sasuke was aware that Itachi was extremely loud right now. His brother didn't seem to care if they were heard. He knew he will never get complete satisfaction holding back. He let go of his control. He realized that he didn't actually care. What was important was Itachi. He was the sole reason for his life.

"Itachi! Fuck, you take me too damn well!" Sasuke groaned loudly. The feeling of vocal release felt extremely satisfying.

"Itachi... fuck... you..." Sasuke grunted ads Itachi began to bounce up and down a bit harder than earlier.

Itachi threw his head back, his damp locks spread against Sasuke's wet chest. His back collided on Sasuke as they continued to move in unison. Itachi was holding on the armrest for support as he bounced deliciously on Sasuke's rock-hard shaft, gripping Sasuke's tied arms in the process.

"Fuck me Sasuke... fuck me... oh god!" Itachi screamed in frenzy.

"Fuck Itachi... harder... give it to me harder...! Hah!" Sasuke countered as Itachi's muscles tightened around him.

All of a sudden, Sasuke felt that Itachi's fingers were fumbling over the shoelaces on his arms. Itachi was removing the ties that held him. One arm was released. "Fuck you Sasuke..." Itachi grunted as he continued to wriggle on his lap. Itachi was so selfish. He never took Sasuke's cock out of his ass.

The moment the other tie was released, Sasuke pushed Itachi towards the table. That move made Sasuke's cock loose contact from Itachi's ass, producing a loud disatisfied groan from the long haired raven. Itachi was leaning over the table now, his stomach pressed on the cold wooden board and his slender legs open wide. Breathing through his mouth he look over his shoulder and eyed Sasuke. "Sasuke... fuck me... please fuck me..." he pleaded loudly.

Sasuke was more than willing to oblige. In one swift motion, he grabbed Itachi's hips firmly and positioned him in between his legs. He then held one of Itachi's buttocks and moved it sideways, showing him the opening of his lover's delicious hole. With his erection on his other hand he guided it towards the eager hole and in one strong push, he sent it home.

"Hah! Sasuke! Fuck!" Itachi yelped in surprise. Though already stretched earlier, he still felt a slight sting upon Sasuke's intrusion.

"Does it feel good, Itachi?" Sasuke whispered huskily. Itachi nodded vigorously. "Even more if you move..." he coaxed the younger raven.

Sasuke didn't need coaxing. Instincts took control of his mind and emotions. He was here to pleasure and be pleasured. He didn't care which came first. He grabbed Itachi hips and began thrusting himself in.

Hard thrusts, making Itachi's aroused body jerk up with every move.

"Hah! Sasuke! Harder...!"

Fast thrusts, making Itachi gasp for air.

"Nghh... fuck Sasuke! Hah!"

Itachi was in sexual delirium. Sasuke finding and hitting his sweet spot over and over from experience. Itachi knew he will get a bruise on his stomach from the hard wood he was being tackled upon. He didn't care. All he cared for right now was to make sure that Sasuke's hard cock was in his ass. Nothing else.

He felt Sasuke's warm calloused hand on his own erection, pumping it in unison with his thrusts. He was about to cum, alright. Sasuke's grunts filled the room, accompanying his groans and mewls. Having a fucking session in his very own office was a dream come true. He was thankful that he had his office room installed with sound-proof walling earlier. He made that plan for this. Damn, it was worth it!

"Harder Sasuke... don't stop... don't you fucking stop!" Itachi loudly groaned in between gasps.

"Fuck you Itachi... who said I was stopping..." Sasuke growled as he held Itachi's hips harder, pulling Itachi to meet his thrusts with extreme force. The sound of wet skin slapping, tight suctioned squishing... fuck... this was one of the wildest sex they ever had.

They were so close... Sauske can feel the war in his loins about to burst. He felt Itachi's cock harden even more, his fingers brushed over the trembling hard balls.

"Sasuke... ahhh... Sasuke... I'm a...oh god...fuck!" Itachi screamed as finally came... his seed spilled over Sasuke's hands and dripped down to the carpeted floor. Itachi's scream hit the button and Sasuke came as soon as his brother, filling Itachi's ass with Sasuke's warm liquified loving to the brim.

Tired, breathless and satisfied, Sasuke fell on Itachi's back and closed his eyes. He tried to regain his breath. He felt Itachi gasping for air beneath him as well. "I love you nii-san..." Sasuke whispered into Itachi's ear.

"I love you too Sasuke..." Itachi responded with a hint of smile in his voice.

Sasuke was now breathing normally. He moved and got up, pulling his now softened member out of Itachi. Itachi moved and stood up as well, making some of Sasuke's juice trickle out.

Sasuke dropped his tired body on the swivel chair as he massaged his forearms. The lines from the shoelaces were still visible on his pale skin.

Itachi sat on his desk and looked at his brother. He didin't bother dressing up yet. Sasuke who still had his long sleeves and tie on was soaking wet. His exposed chest glistened beautifully.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke stated as he began pulling his pants up.

"Hmn?" Itachi asked as he ran his fingers through his damp hair, removing the unwanted tangles off.

"Do you think we were too loud?" he asked timidly, worry filled his eyes.

Itachi smiled a knowing smile. He got up and started to pick up his clothes. "Why were you late?" he asked as he began using his pants back on.

Sasuke sighed. "I was late because I attended an early meeting. And I had a few errands to make." Sasuke stated as he removed his shirt off and shook it around. "What was the meeting about?" Itachi asked.

"I had a meeting with Naruto, Shikamaru and Karin." the mentioned names made Itachi wonder.

"Is something wrong at your office?" he asked. Sasuke smiled and shook his head. He walked over his brother and faced him. Their eyes met and moulded together in loving adoration. "Why yes. my staff said that their boss was working too hard and that he needed to take a break." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You took a leave?" Itachi asked, his heart started to pound with excitement. Sasuke answered with a nod.

"How long?" he asked.

"A week..." Sasuke answered. Itachi now knew that Sasuke's venture on the other side of the city was finally stable.

Itachi smiled. His mind began rolling. Sasuke made the first move. He already made time for them. Itachi just had to follow. He can always do that... he was the boss after all.

"Oh, I see. Well... apology regarding your lateness is accepted then. Just warn me the next time." Itachi said as kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose. "Oh, and otouto. I made a few changes in my office room." the elder raven stated. Sasuke raised his brow. He looked around. Everything looked the same, except for the drapes. He looked at Itachi and questioned him silently with his eyes.

Itachi leaned over Sasuke's ear and whispered "I just made my room sound proof..." a glint on those beautiful eyes accompanied the revelation. Sasuke stared at Itachi wide-eyed. And he fought so hard earlier. Sasuke pouted and Itachi wrapped his arms around his adorable brother. "You don't fight fair nii-san..." he commented and Itachi laughed.

"So, where to?" Itachi asked. Sasuke understood that Itachi meant about their coming week-long vacation. "Anywhere... as long as I have you with me." Sasuke said as he tilted Itachi's head to meet his kiss.

Itachi's heart was smiling broadly as he kissed Sasuke back. Sasuke was right. Wherever they may go, as long as they have each other... it will be paradise.

**~FIN~**

* * *

_Since it's the year of the snake... Sasuke had to top this story...**  
**_

_Uhm.. I'm going back to bed... (-_-)_

_I hope you enjoyed..._


End file.
